potcoroleplayersfandomcom-20200215-history
General Henry
Henry is an Admiral in the French Royal Navy. He advisor to the head of it, Lord Admiral Bart Guneagle. Henry has experience in all forms of Naval and Land combat, as he was 2nd in command of the English Royal Navy at one point. He has served the Navy all his life. And has proved a valuable soldier at many battles. He is also prince of france. 'Training'http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Admiral_Henry_Blastshot?action=edit&section=1 Henry was trained by a French swordsman and was given his best sword by John Breasly before he left England to join Lord Matthew Blastshot 'Family'http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Admiral_Henry_Blastshot?action=edit&section=2 Henry's family is made up of: Lord Matthew Blastshot : Uncle/Godfather Lord Cutler Beckett : Uncle Lord Henry Blastshot : Father Sir Thomas Faye : Grandfather Eric Bladesteal : Son Elizabeth Swann : Half cousin Governor Swann : Half Uncle James Cannonspinner : Brother Matt Jr : Cousin Isabella : Cousin Sara Beckett : Cousin Eliza Blastshot : Cousin Known Friends and Enemyshttp://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Admiral_Henry_Blastshot?action=edit&section=3 Lord Xavier : Friend Pablo Swordmaster : Friend Lord John Morgan : Enemy All Pirates : Enemy 'Afilliation'http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Admiral_Henry_Blastshot?action=edit&section=4 E.I.T.C Royal Navy Privateers ( English ) 'Guilds'http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Admiral_Henry_Blastshot?action=edit&section=5 Guild's Henry has been in: Royal Elites ( Guildmaster+Officer) Royal Council (Officer) Francis Brigade (Officer) Co. Empire (Officer) EITC Black Sharks (Officer) Swordmasters.Co (Officer) 'Place of Birth'http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Admiral_Henry_Blastshot?action=edit&section=6 Liverpool, England 'Military Status'http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Admiral_Henry_Blastshot?action=edit&section=7 Lord Admiral : Royal Navy Commander : E.I.T.C Third in Command : English Privateer's 'Weapons of Choice'http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Admiral_Henry_Blastshot?action=edit&section=8 Weapons Henry uses sword dagger and pistol 'Garrisoned'http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Admiral_Henry_Blastshot?action=edit&section=9 Henry is garrisoned at Port Royal and sometimes stays in the lodges at Kingshead and Padres Del Feugo. 'Upbringing'http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Admiral_Henry_Blastshot?action=edit&section=10 Henry's mother raised him until he was about 3. His mother passed away and his farther was far to busy on adventures to rasie a son.He was sent to the caribbean with young Elizabeth Swann, Young James Norrington and Governor Swann.He lived with Elizabeth and Weatherby for a long time, when he was old eough Weatherby bought him a house and left Henry to do as he wanted.Henry was interested in the Royal Navy since he was moved to the Caribbean,he joined and was placed under the command of the newly appointed Lord Matthew Blastshot. Henry's Fatherhttp://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Admiral_Henry_Blastshot?action=edit&section=11 Henry's Father is ex head of the English Privateer's and a Lord of England. Henry's farther is called Henry Blastshot, He showed Henry what life was like on a ship and Henry enjoyed it so much he joined the royal navy.Henry was made Admiral of the Royal Navy Fleet by Lord Matthew Blastshot, His Uncle. His other Uncle is Lord Cutler Beckett Henry's Grandpahttp://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Admiral_Henry_Blastshot?action=edit&section=12 ﻿Henry met his grandpa not long ago and him and Henry have made a strong friendship,Henry respects his grandpa, Sir Thomas faye, alot and will remain loyal to him just as much as he has Matthew. Privateer's ﻿Henry has recently been made Admiral of the English Privateer's, John Breasly is aware, Henry already had some influence in the Privateer's becasue his farther was Lord of them, before he unfortunatly passed away some years ago. Leaving England for good Admiral Henry has left England for good, and has married, Princess Maria of Greece. Joining the Hessian Army Admiral Henry now serves as a General in the Hessian Army.